your_best_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
=-Deserted Island-=
=-Deserted Island-= is a level by LWPeterson. It has a rating of 3.92 stars with 26 votes, and a current play count of 5,500+ plays. You can play as any character. It is an adventure level. Description =-Deserted Island-= is a somewhat long level, and very detailed, unlike the cartoony styling of LWPeterson's other recent levels such as ESCAPE SCHOOL! and Easter Bunny NINJA. You find yourself on a deserted island, but as you go along, you find out that it is not actually deserted. You do not need to be alive to win, but you do need to make it to the very end. Gameplay You start on a beach, with a boat to your left. When you go forward, you go uphill, and then go over some rocks. Next, you go over two large broken rocks in the ground with a hole in the middle. If you fall in the hole, hazards will kill you. If you go over the hole, you will continue, and then enter a cave. You go over some rocks in the cave. You then go down, where there will be heavy rocks on the walls that will fall out when you touch them, so you should try to avoid as much of them as possible. There will now be hidden arrow guns on the ceiling that shoot at you. Once you get to the end, boosts will push you up, then forward, and you will now exit the cave. Once you exit the cave, you will come across a river, go over two large rocks, then down where there will be a large meteor that will start chasing after you. Once the meteor stops chasing you, there will be a small rock-tunnel that will stop the meteor, you go over a large rock, a hill, and another small rock. Next, you go uphill, go over a log over a gap in the ground, and then go in a canoe which will bring you over another river. A boost will help you get out of the canoe, and you go uphill again, then you will fall down. Boosts cushion your fall, and you go forward, uphill again, down, and you now enter an inhabited room with people frozen in green tubes. You go forward, through a door where there will be people at computers. Most of the NPCs will be un-interactive, but the Moped Couple, Helicopter Man, and the Irresponsible Dad's son will. You then exit the building, go down, and you come upon a finish line. However, an invisible block stops you from going on the finish line. A huge, heavy block that says "1,000,000,000,000 Pounds" will crush you. You will then fall into a black hole, the end screen will show advertising his Youtube and this wiki will show up, and you will win the level. Trivia * This map will soon have an easier version called Deserted Island . * Only one pin joint is used in this level, which is attached to a circle which will then swing onto a spring platform and the spring platform will then touch a black hole, which will then send the player to the top left corner of the map showing the end screen. Category:Levels Category:HD Levels Category:Adventure Levels